Der Fluch der Isis weiter gehts!
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: Die Rumtreiber treffen sich zum Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse, es ist das Jahr 1984, in meiner Story das Abschlussjahr von Sirius, James, Remus, Lily und Peter


Kapitel 1  
  
Winkelgasse  
  
Es war das 7. Jahr der Rumtreiber in Hogwarts. Die Rumtreiber, das sind James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, auch bekannt als Prongs, Padfoot, Moony und Wormtail. Ein weiterer "Gruppen-Name" war Tunichtgute. Sie waren wohl 4 der berühmt-berüchtigtsten Schüler, die Hogwarts je hatte. Ihre Streiche waren Legenden. In ihrem Schlafsaal lagerten so viele Stinkbomben, dass wahrscheinlich ganz Hogwarts für mindestens 2 Jahre nach Flubberwurm- Scheiße stinken würde. Außerdem waren sie 3 illegale Animagi und ein Werwolf. Aber nun zum wichtigen Teil der Geschichte. Die Rumtreiber trafen sich wie jedes Jahr wenige Tage vor Schulbeginn in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Kurze Angaben zu den Tunichtguten: James Potter: auch bekannt als Prongs (Prongsilein, oder Pröngschen) seit einer Ewigkeit in Lily Evans verknallt, der "Chef" der Tunichtgut GmbH. Hat schwarze, kaum zu bändigende Haare, himmelblaue Augen und ist ein hervorragender Quidditch- Spieler, in diesem Jahr sogar Mannschaftskapitän. Er ist zusammen mit Sirius und Remus einer der begehrtesten Jungen der Schule, ist aber furchtbar schüchtern. Sein bester Streich: im dritten Jahr lernte er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber im Unterricht, und er ließ Prof. McGonagall den ganzen Tag mit unsichtbarer Robe umhergehen. Er hatte den Zauber so transformiert, dass alle sie in Unterwäsche sahen, ihr selbst jedoch nichts auffiel. Schwerste Strafarbeit: die McGonagall fand heraus, dass er es war und er musste eine ganze Woche lang per Hand die Bettwäschen des ganze Schlosses alleine waschen, was Snape und die anderen Slytherins dazu veranlasste Öl, Benzin, Wein und Kleister auf ihre Betten zu schmieren. Sirius Black: auch berüchtigt als Padfoot bzw. Schnuffel. Schwarze, strubbelige Haare und schwarze, andauernd listig blitzende Augen; ist der geistige Führer der Rumtreiber, da ihm die meisten Streiche einfallen, die er meist mit James, manchmal auch mit Remus und Peter durchführt. Er weiß um seine umwerfende Wirkung auf die Frauen und nutzt sie schamlos aus. Ist außerdem der intelligenteste Schüler des Jahrgangs, was Snape ziemlich eifersüchtig macht. Sein bester Streich: er belegte Snape und Malfoy mit einem Schlafzauber, zog sie total aus und legte ihnen ein kleines Feigenblatt auf die intimsten Stellen, "damit sich Dumbledore nicht mit panisch flüchtenden Schülern auseinandersetzen muss". In diesem Adamskostüm ließ er sie bis beim Frühstück immer noch unter dem Schlafzauber durch die große Halle schweben. Strafe: daraufhin durfte er alle Klasseräume im Keller putzen. Snape und Malfoy durften zusehen, was eine ziemliche Erniedrigung von Sirius war. Remus Lupin: auch als Moony genannt. Ist ein Werwolf, aber trotzdem der Ruhigste in der ganzen Truppe. Er ist groß, kräftig und hat ebenso wie die Beiden oben genannten einen "Fanclub" bei den Mädchen, was er nicht unbedingt sooo ausnutzt wie Sirius. Aussage von Herrn Moony: "Ich will ja nicht als Vergewaltiger in Askaban landen!" Widerspruch von Herrn Padfoot: "Das ist nicht Vergewaltigung, das ist Kunst!" Einwurf von Mister Prongs: "Ja genau! Die Kunst, eine Vergewaltigung als freiwilligen Sex darzustellen!" Bester Streich: Er belegte ein ganzes Regal in der Bibliothek mit einem Fluch, der die Bücher nach einer bestimmten Person schnappen lässt, sobald der/die Jenige sie berührt. Seine Opfer waren natürlich sämtliche Slytherins, wobei die Bücher auf Snape regelrecht "geflogen" sind. Strafe: McGonagall verfolgte den Zauber zurück und Remus musste alle Bücher der Bibliothek neu einordnen und sämtliche Bücher von Eselsohren befreien. Peter Pettigrew: auf Wormtail genannt. Eher klein, etwas pummelig, nicht sonderlich beliebt. Er lebt im Schatten seiner Freunde. Er führte nie eigene Streiche durch, immer arbeitete er mit seinem Freunden zusammen. Genauso wie er sich die Strafen teilte. Eher durchschnittlich magisch begabt. Ich schreib nur kurz, weil er mir abgrundtief unsympathisch ist.  
  
Sirius und James trafen als erstes in der Winkelgasse ein, in der sie sich mit den beiden Anderen verabredet hatten. Sie stürmten natürlich sofort zu "Qualität für Quidditch", um das sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. "Was ist besser als ein Quidditchladen in London? Ein zweiter in Hogsmeade! Wir eröffnen eine zweite Filiale im Zaubererdorf, gleich neben dem Drei- Besen!" Stand in leuchtenden Lettern oberhalb der Eingangstür. "Wow!" James starrte mit offenem Mund das Schild an. Wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst, ist James ein bisschen, wie soll man sagen, fanatisch, was Quidditch betrifft. Sirius erkannte die Gelegenheit, und hob leise einen kleinen Kieselstein vom Boden auf, den er in James´ aufgerissenen Mund schmiss. Doch dieser merkte nichts, und starrte immer noch gebannt auch der Quidditchladen. "James, du hast einen Stein im Mund." So langsam löste sich Sirius´ bester Freund aus er Erstarrung. "Was? Au!!!" Er rieb sich die schmerzende Backe und sah in Sirius´ Gesicht. Sirius grinste sein patentiertes "Sogar-mein- bester-Freund-fällt-auf-meine-genialen-Scherze-rein-" Grinsen. "Siehste Prongs, sogar mein bester Freund fällt auf meine genialen Scherze rein. Ok, immerhin hab ich ja einige Vorteile, dir gegenüber, ich bin intelligenter, sehe besser aus, und auch im Quidditch bin ich dir haushoch überlegen, da dann es schon sein, dass deine Wenigkeit so einen Kinderstreich verkraften muss." Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Er wusste haargenau, dass er heute mit einigen blauen Flecken nach Hause hinken würde. Aber der Anblick von James´ verdattertem Gesicht war es ihm wert. Schreiend vor Lachen spurtete er wenige Sekunden später quer durch die Winkelgasse, gefolgt von einem wütende aber dennoch lächelnden James. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen rannten geradewegs in Remus und Peter hinein, der anderen Hälfte der Tunichtgut GmbH. Auch sie strahlten über das ganze Gesicht "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ihr es seit die so schreien. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn die Muggel vor der Winkelgasse Sirius Geschrei nicht gehört hätte!" grinsend half Remus Peter beim Aufstehen. James verkündete nun lauthals durch die Winkelgasse: "Meine Damen und Herren, keine Aufregung! Mein Name ist James Potter, ich bin ausgebildeter Auror und habe soeben den Schwerverbrecher Sirius Black gestellt, nachdem er mir, . das ist nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls kommt er sofort und ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban, wo er den Rest seines jämmerlichen Hundelebens. oh, Lily!" James wurde knallrot, als er das junge, rothaarige Mädchen sah, dass ihm freundlich anlächelte. Sie winkte ihm zu, doch er konnte keinen Finger rühren. Plötzlich hörte er Sirius´ Stimme, die in sein Ohr schrie: "Kiiiiiiiieselstein!" Verdutzt zuckte James zusammen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der ein lautes Lachen kam. Seine drei Freunde lagen schon wieder auf dem Boden und bogen sich vor Lachen. "Haha, sehr witzig" knurrte James und sah sich nach Lily um. Auch sie verdrückte sich ein lautes Loslachen, und ging kichernd weiter. " Du tust mir echt leid. Armes Prongsilein! Und da ging sie hin, verlies ihn wegen seiner 3 idiotischen Freunde. Doch ihr süßer Hintern wird uns immer in Erinnerung bleiben!" Jauchzend sprang Remus einen Meter von James weg, um keinen Kinnhaken für seinen "reizende Rede" zu ernten. "Stupor!". Ein weißer Blitz verfehlte knapp Remus´ Gesicht. "Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius richtete sich auf. "Ich glaube du hast dich verlaufen, das ist nicht die Nokturngasse, also nichts für solche Möchtegern- Bösewichte wie dich!" Sirius, James und Remus gingen in Kampfposition, die Zauberstäbe auf Malfoy gerichtet. Peter versteckte sich hinter seinen Freunden und fuchtelte an seinem Umhang herum, auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. "Oh, der kleine Snape ist auch schon da. immer als Letzter, tztzt, was wird denn dein Chef dazu sagen?" herausfordernd nickte James in Malfoys Richtung. " Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Potter" näselte Snape, der sich gelangweilt neben Malfoy aufstellte und sich seine fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte. "An deiner Stelle würde ich mir mehr Sorgen um dein geliebtes Schlammblut machen, als hier den Macho zu markieren!" Snape grinste hämisch. James wurde schneeweiß, machte kehrt und rannte in die Richtung, in die Lily verschwunden war. Peter und Remus setzten ihm sofort nach, doch Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und murmelte "Furnunkulus" mit dem Zauberstab auf Snapes Gesicht gerichtet. Grinsend spurtete er seinen Freunden hinterher, mit Snapes Geschrei im Rücken. Nach wenigen Metern sah er ein Dutzend schwarzer Gestalten die einen Kreis um etwas oder jemanden bildeten. Nun wich sämtliche Farbe aus Sirius´ Gesicht. "Todesser" entfuhr es ihm. Durch einen Spalt zwischen den Gestalten konnte er die Personen im Inneren des Kreises erkennen. Auf dem Boden nach unten blickend lag Lily, die gerade dabei war, sich wieder aufzurichten. Dicht aneinander gedrängt standen gleich daneben James, Remus und Peter, den Zauberstab gezückt. "oh, nein!" Sirius dachte fieberhaft nach. Es stand 12 zu 4, 12 ausgebildete Zauberer, die sämtliche schwarze Flüche ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken anwenden würden, gegen 4 unausgebildete Hogwartsschüler, die so gut wie gar nicht mit schwarzer Magie in Berührung gekommen waren. "Fast gar nicht!" dachte Sirius bei sich und erinnerte sich schmunzelnd an die unzähligen Nächte zurück, in denen James und er unter dem Tarnumhang in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek geschlichen waren, um sich in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste "fortzubilden". Natürlich hatten sie auch Flüche ausprobiert, und immer der jeweils andere durfte "Versuchskaninchen" spielen. Mrs. Pomfrey hatte sich nur zu oft über die beiden beklagt. "Expelliarmus!" hörte er nun Remus, James und Peter wie aus einem Mund schreien. Der Blitz aus James´ und Remus´ Zauberstab schleuderte den jeweils betroffenen Todesser 3 Meter zurück, während Peters Hand dermaßen zitterte, dass er den Todesser vor ihm weit verfehlte. Immer noch waren es doppelt so viel Todesser wie Schüler, also musste Sirius eingreifen: "Hey, ihr Todesserchen! Hier bin ich! Lasst doch die Kinder in Ruhe! Hat euch Tante Voldie nicht zum spielen gegeben, oder warum vergreift ihr euch an kleine Mädchen?" Die ganze Winkelgasse inklusive den Todessern und den Rumtreibern starrte Sirius entgeistert an. Noch nie hatte jemand so zu den Todessern gesprochen, und noch niemals hatte ein 16-jähriger Junge "Tante Voldie" zum dunklen Lord gesagt. Sirius wusste, dass er soeben selbst seinen Namen auf Voldemorts Mord-Liste ziemlich weit nach oben versetzt hatte. Aber das war egal, in dieser Zeit war keiner mehr sicher vor dem schwarzen Lord und seinen Todesser. Seine eigenen Elter wurden von den Schergen Voldemorts heimtückisch ermordet, als er im 4. Jahr in Hogwarts war. Seitdem lebte er großteils bei James, dessen Vater sein Patenonkel und der beste Freund seines Vaters gewesen war. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen füllten Sirius Gedanken. `Auf zur nächsten Runde´ Sirius atmete tief ein und schrie weiter: "Also, ein Angebot: ihr spielt ein bisschen Fangen mit mir, dafür lasst ihr sie in Ruhe, OK?" Die Todesser sahen sich gegenseitig an und nickten sich zu. Sirius blieb verdutzt stehen, als die Todesser ihre Umhänge und Kittel hochhoben und auf ihn zugerannt kamen. Einige hatten immer noch die Zauberstäbe in der Hand. `Nichts wie weg!´ schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf und er preschte davon. Immer wieder zischte ein weißer, roter oder sogar ein grüner Blitz (Avada Kedavra) vorbei. Schnell huschte der Gejagte in eine kleine Gasse und verwandelte sich. In seiner Animagusgestalt, als großer schwarzer Hund, kam er wieder heraus und sah die Todesser schreiend und fluchend davon rennen. Dann trottete er langsam seinen Freunden entgegen. "Danke, Sirius!" Lächelnd streichelte James ihn. "Sirius?" Lily durchbohrte ihn mit fragenden Blicken aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. "Was ist hier los, James?" "Scheiße, sie wusste es ja nicht!" entfuhr es Remus. "Was wusste ich nicht?" James kam ins Schwitzen "Nun ja, ähm, wie soll ich sagen,." Plötzlich zerrte der schwarze Hund an Lilys Umhang. "Was." "Geh einfach mit! Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, er ist ein ziemlich intelligentes Vieh!". Grinsend wandte sich James dem an Sirius. "Pass auf, dass euch keiner sieht, Padfoot". In diesem Moment glaubte Lily, ein Lächeln auf dem Maul des Hundes zu erkennen. Dieser schmiegte sich an James und hob unbemerkt das linke Bein hoch. "Du dreckiges Schwein!" Jaulend und mit einem Tritt im Hintern lief Sirius voraus. "Den könnte man echt mit Sirius verwechseln!" kicherte Lily. "Du wirst schon sehen." James lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an und wandte sich dann fluchend seinem bepinkelten Umhang zu. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch Remus schob sie schon in Richtung Hund. "So Hündchen, dann gehen wird mal!" Komischerweise und 100% unabsichtlich ging Sirius mit Lily in eine sehr enge Nische, in der er sich zurück verwandelte. Nicht dass ihr denkt, dass der dauergeile Sirius Black absichtlich mit dem hübschesten Mädchen des Jahrgangs in eine dermaßen enge Nische gehen würde, in der sie sich gezwungenermaßen am ganzen Oberkörper berühren mussten, um halbwegs genug Platz zu haben. Lily kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus, als der 16-jährige, muskulöse und ziemlich gutaussehende Sirius Black vor ihr stand, und sie gegen die Mauer drückte. "du, du, du... bist ein.. Ani-Animagus???" "Ja, ich denke schon. Geh nach draußen, wir werden es dir erklären." Aber leider leider konnte sich keiner der Beiden so richtig rühren. Sirius strich eine Haarsträhne aus Lilys Gesicht. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "J-James wartet sicher schon, ich glaube wir gehen besser nach draußen" Lily drückte Sirius von sich weg und ging schnurstracks nach draußen. Sirius grinste. Er liebte es, die Mädchen nervös zu machen, denn er wussten genau um seine Wirkung auf den weiblichen Teil der Bevölkerung. Trotzdem hatte er fast nie eine feste Freundin, nur gelegentlichen "Speichelaustausch". Und genauso selten war er in einer Verfassung, die man "Verliebtheit" nennen konnte. Keiner seiner Freunde verstand das. Am wenigsten James, der ihm an seinem Geburtstag ein Playboy- Magazin geschenkt hatte, mit einer Karte auf der stand: "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, und ich wünsche dir, dass es dich mal so richtig erwischt! Prongs". Am Morgen darauf trat James in die große Halle und wurde aschfahl, als ihm ein Heuler in die Hände fiel, der sofort losging: "Vielen Dank James, aber ich möchte nicht 4 Jahre in Lily verliebt sein, und sie immer noch mit Anderen herumknutschen sehen!". Sämtliche Schüler aus der Großen Halle fielen von den Stühlen vor Lachen, sogar die McGonagall verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, und Dumbledore zwinkerte James aufmunternd zu. Es war ein komischer Anblick für James, als Lily knallrot und zitternd auf ihn zukam, und hinter ihr sein bester Freund grinsend dahinschlenderte. "Ihr habt doch nicht." "Nein Prongs, was denkst du von mir? Ich würde dir doch nie deine Angebetete ausspannen!" Zweifelnd sah James Sirius an. "Angebetete? James, es ist also wahr?" James blickte in Lily´s smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihm entgegenblitzten. "W-Was ist wahr?" Seine Unschuldsmiene sah wirklich unglaublich unschuldig aus (*g* ist sarkastisch gemeint). Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte: "Dass du in mich verliebt bist!" Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde James knallrot. Lily stand nun wieder fest auf ihren Beinen und lächelte ihn an. James nickte. Lily legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sagte: "Ich auch". Nun lächelte auch James. Er zog Lily an sich, ihre Lippen kamen seinen näher. Er küsste sie. James Potter küsste Lily Evans. Endlich, nach 5 Jahren vergeblichem Nachschmachten und rot werden (auf den Hintern gucken und geil werden, wie Sirius und Remus es ausdrückten) küsste er sie endlich! Mitten in der Winkelgasse!! Grinsend verdrückten sich Remus, Sirius und Peter. Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Eisdiele kam es zu einem Austausch der wildesten Fantasien und Vorahnungen. Remus: "Ob er sie wohl schwängert?" Peter: "Aber nein, der heilige James doch nicht!" schüttelt gespielt empört den Kopf Sirius: "Na ja, wenn James sie nicht schwängert, werde ichs wohl machen müssen. Küssen kann sie auf jeden Fall." Remus: "Ja, das kann sie. Ob wir ihr James wirklich anvertrauen können?" Sirius: "Was ist, wenn sie ihn vergewaltigt, und wir dann mit einem psychisch labilen Potter zusammenleben müssen?" Remus: "Was ist, wenn SIE IHN schwängert? Er nimmt doch die Pille, oder Sirius?" Sirius: "Hmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber er kann ja immer noch zum Frauenarzt gehen. Oder er trägt das Kind aus. Er wäre sicher eine wunderbare Mutter!" Allgemeines, kreischendes Gelächter. Nach etwa 10 Minuten schlenderten James und Lily Hand in Hand auf sie zu. "Also Jungs, warum ist Sirius ein Animagus und ihr nicht?" Lily sah fragen die Runde. Empört sah James sie an. " Wir sind auch Animagi, Sirius ist ein Hund, Peter eine Ratte und ich ein Hirsch."  
  
"Und was ist mit Remus?"  
  
"Tja, Lil, ähm." Alle machten ein betretenes Gesicht. James beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas hinein. "Oh!" Lily lächelte. "Und deshalb seit ihr Animagi geworden, oder? Das ist sehr tapfer und freundschaftlich von euch, wisst ihr das?" Rumtreiber starrten sie an. Remus fragte vorsichtig "Du rennst nicht weg? Du schreist nicht herum und,. du tust ja gar nix!" "Was denkst du denn? Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst ja nichts dafür, oder?" "Aber natürlich nicht!" Lily lächelte als sie James´ strahlendes Gesicht sah. Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie wieder. Sirius schnitt daneben eine Grimasse und räusperte sich. "Erde an Prongsi, davor ist ein-" "Jaja, Padfoot, ich kann's mir denken, ein Kieselstein, oder??" Und wieder bogen sich alle vor Lachen.  
  
Und jetzt das Beste zum Schluss, die OUTTAKES:  
  
Sirius: James du hast einen Stein im Mund! James: Mmh, schmeckt gut! Sirius: Hirschkuh! James: Das steht aber nicht im Textbuch! Und ich bin keine Kuh, ich bin SEHR männlich! RUMPS! Sirius wälzt sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen. James: *schmollt* hey, das ist Tatsache!! ___________**************__________ James: Meine Damen und Herren, keine Aufregung! Mein Name ist James Potter, ich bin ausgebildeter Auror aber leider ein Scheißschlechter Schauspieler weil ich diesen verf***** Text vergessen habe. Hmpf. __________***********___________ "Stupor!"  
  
Remus: Scheiße Malfoy, was machst du denn hier? Malfoy: Ich gehe strippen, was denkst du denn" Rumtreiber: REGIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!! HILFE!!!!! ________**************______________ Sirius zu Lily: Weißt du eigentlich dass du wunderschön bist? Lily: Hey Kamera, wollt ihr nicht dort drüben ins Café gehen? *Knutsch* *stöhn* Regie: Können wir weiter machen? Lily: Oh JA! Ja, weiter Sirius, weiter!!! *g* ___________*************__________ James küsst gerade Lily Peter: OH mein Gott James, was ist jetzt mit Monika? Remus: Und Katja, und Sarah, und Cassandra, und Clementine, und Gwendolyn Sirius: Und mit mir!!!! __________**********___________ James: Wir sind auch Animagi, Sirius ist ein Hund, Peter eine Ratte und ich ein Hirsch. Sirius: Hirschkuh! SEHR männliche Hirschkuh! _____________**********__________- 


End file.
